


开启（番外篇）

by sud_etoilee



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, 现代背景
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sud_etoilee/pseuds/sud_etoilee
Summary: 暑假车，大一大二的小情侣。
Relationships: 刘柳, 刘禹锡/柳宗元
Kudos: 5





	开启（番外篇）

确定关系之后，他们开过两次房。也会趁周四下午都没课溜回家，战战兢兢，来访者的鞋子不知道该不该脱在玄关，哪种选择都欲盖弥彰。“家里比自习室清净”的蹩脚借口只是块遮羞布，寄生虫章节与拓扑学很快被晾在一旁，径直温存起来。那时才知道对方也有私处除毛的习惯，修洁，整饬，被妥善照料的植株。  
捡起每一片新颖的拼图都是挑逗的。刘禹锡是在得知柳宗元学会了抽烟的那个黄昏，留意到他的手很好看，那样颀长，骨节莹白，夹着香烟未免可惜，在倾斜的想法中懵懵懂懂开了窍。想记住耳垂和腰窝的形状，想了解尾椎和脚踝的触感，必定是已然逾越了友情的高墙，用恋人的目光去观察品鉴。爱情的疆域里专横施行一套崭新的逻辑制度，崭新的美学符号，得以随时重新认识青梅竹马的挚友，乐此不疲。满怀渴慕陷进床单，他们比侍奉神殿石碑的圣徒更加虔信。含住互相纾解过几次，刘禹锡伸出左臂箍住他的腰，偏过头爱昵着最柔嫩的大腿内侧，然后将食指抹好润滑，探入秘境乐土。是心照不宣的嬉戏，并非前戏，还没到那一步。医科优等生没费多少工夫就碰到了那颗橄榄。柳宗元把手背覆在眼睛上，任由他开辟着。

穿好衣服，刘禹锡在意地凝视墙上两块泛浅的方形，偏偏开口问了一句，只见他从柜子里取出屈原的海报，珍而重之贴到原来的位置。2011年春夏巴黎时装周，仙气的服饰；2014年秋冬米兰时装周，某大牌的花卉主题。都与这位国际名模的双性气质很相衬。屈原虽是性取向不明，最近莫名其妙成了网络爆红的lgbt icon，令不愿具名的多年铁杆粉丝柳先生五味杂陈。  
他又好气又好笑：“你这些年自慰前，也会把屈灵均请进衣柜吗？”  
“……那不一样。”  
“噢——”刘禹锡捂着心脏，“怎么办，柳柳，我醋得晕倒了，要救护车。”  
“干嘛这样叫我。”柳宗元把他从卧室拖回书房。  
“话剧社的同学都喊你柳柳，听着太好玩了。柳柳！柳柳睡完不认人！”  
柳宗元摁开电脑，无奈地抱住他，揉了揉天然卷：“好了，梦得，我在谷歌云端建了一张共同编辑的表格，可以把旅行的安排写进去。”暑假同去金城是刘禹锡的主意。《纳尔齐斯与歌尔德蒙》演出谢幕，在阒寂的后台告白，初吻，陶醉其间，被胸前的十字架道具和别的什么硌到。不能行走，还要赶去社团庆功聚餐，只好弯躬说话转移尴尬，包括但不限于吐槽老师，暑假的计划，下周去刘家撸金毛幼犬。走路的能力复苏了，如蒙大赦。  
对照地图交通路线与景点开放时间，很快填好了十天的上午、下午、晚上的行程以及想去的餐馆，空缺处随缘。有个格子还写着“神秘地点，雨停过后的傍晚可解锁”。  
“啊，已经像去过一趟金城啦！”刘禹锡看着攻略表很有成就感，故意用导游的腔调解说起乌衣巷和牛首山，惹得他笑出声。

期末考完坐动车直奔金城，住在佳气葱郁的钟山。下山到市区全靠宾馆门口的出租车。柳宗元把床上的玫瑰花瓣捧到旁边：“你还预订了这个？”  
“不是我，大概是给大床房情人的统一待遇。”  
宾馆三层楼，顶层拉开的窗帘外只有蓝天和树木，怎么胡来都没人看得见，最安全的暴露感。刘禹锡欺身压住，拈起一瓣娇艳欲滴放在他唇上，隔着软红的玫瑰去亲他，香气缭乱，也亲眉梢鬓角，手伸进T恤抚摸。没过多久，移回嘴唇，柳宗元情难自禁吃下了玫瑰，转为深吻。  
“从哪里学的……”  
“看着子厚就会这么做。”只能点到即止。还要留连老门东，遍览瞻园。行经朱雀航，恍惚还能被啃甘蔗的庾信和戴面具的侯景的幻影绊个趔趄，心头一震，玄武湖从决口灌进台城。匆匆打卡式参观夫子庙和江南贡院，七点过到剧院听昆曲。《虎囊弹·醉打山门》颇具力量感的十八罗汉招式，《朱买臣休妻》《蜃中楼》《牡丹亭》又各有一出戏，散场后秦淮河畔华灯千盏。  
有天晚上在金城补上了考试周错过的法语音乐剧《德古拉》。此外总是在博物馆和遗迹，青瓷尊在精妙的打光下映出层层莲花的影子，蝉纹金珰将魏晋的一缕余晖锁进蝉蜕永存，瓦当和木屐也有情味。唐朝金器特展，柳宗元侃侃而谈“销拍镀织砑披泥，镂捻戗圈贴嵌裹”，从金银开采制度的变革，到造像艺术和释道宗教纹样的呈现。站在玻璃角的两侧，他透明看向神采飞扬的眉眼，坠入了玄妙的心悸。  
望着芳草地上风化漫漶的南朝陵墓石刻神兽，收起了伞，刘禹锡问道：“今晚可以解锁雨后的景点了？”  
“太完美了，晚饭后就去。”柳宗元高兴地把油乎乎的纸袋里最后的牛肉锅贴塞进男朋友嘴里，“我在那家徽州菜馆预约的臭鳜鱼真的是用石板压出来的。皖京果然是皖京！金城吃金菜还不如吃皖菜正宗。到时候你就明白了。”虽然没法说话，刘禹锡明智地捏了一下他的腰，掐断了他未竟的内斗省地域梗。

没想到神秘景点在钟山的东南侧。暮色四合，顺着上山坡道走了十分钟，迎来某座校门。柳宗元看见这个标志性建筑，拉他进了左边的小路。  
——是萤火虫。  
萤火星星点点闪烁，亦真亦幻，宛如霍尔斯特的《Neptune, the Mystic》乐章。不由得将脚步与言语静到pianississimo的最轻。绕过几个摄影的人，摸索到一方潮气的巨石，款款坐了下来。  
“再往里面一两公里是灵谷寺……梁武帝……已经跟最初的地址不同了。”太低声了，中间他没听清。  
“想起以前做过的梦，我们乘坐一艘南朝时代的画舫。影影绰绰的，应该说我不是我，你也不是你，要同去三百年前某个王府。从长江逆流而上，春光无限。我有问你，风清月皎，谁知未来会如何？”泛泛其景，中心养养，他不知道柳宗元听到了多少。若非幽艳微茫的氛围，他很难想起提起这个细碎的梦，甚至为此眼眶发酸。  
他们就这样交谈了许久，连交谈也只是一种波动。流萤更多了，还没察觉到便盛极而衰。吻起来像淹没在夜光藻的海里，海水喝得越多，越是口燥舌干。身体别的部位不复存在，与青苔桂树同化，毫无隔阂。  
砂金隐匿在靛蓝如水的夜。宵烛的求偶舞会趋于尾声，轻颤着熄灭了玲珑金绿，成双成对抱在枝叶上。人类也识趣地不再打扰。默契地，选择从山路绕回宾馆，只想离群独处。走到死路又查看地图折返，将近十一点才回去。夜间无云无雨，意绵绵依偎而眠。没听到闹钟，中午迟迟醒来，所有的疲倦都消失无踪。  
出于本能或仅仅是腼腆，他们自然而然避开去谈论神秘的经历，重返平常的轨道。简单整理照片，把昨天的衣物交给洗衣房。

热气蒸腾的鸭血粉丝，鸡汁汤包和菊叶汤包，尝过之后果断加了两笼菊叶。刘禹锡腮帮鼓着，含糊不清地说：“菊叶解腻，神仙组合，来五笼我也吃得完。”  
柳宗元戏谑问道：“原来这么好养活吗？还打算带你去试试别的。”  
“那要看‘别的’是什么。”  
“河豚。”  
他起初答应了，到了餐厅门口又有点踌躇：“回了U城我请你吃几顿你最爱的炭烤牛蛙吧，至于河豚……”  
柳宗元哄劝道：“没必要害怕毒素。你知道附近有个扬中市吧，河豚对当地人是家常菜。”他馋得想进门，刘禹锡站在原地。牵着手僵持了一阵，只好惴惴不安地跟进去。  
两尾白烧河豚，红烧羊肉，平桥豆腐羹。  
服务员上菜时介绍说，这里只有河豚皮、河豚肉和白子，可以放心。肚子上的皮有刺，卷起来让刺向内，吞下去就好，丰富的胶原蛋白。有女老板专程来吃三四张鱼皮，当然现在男生也讲究护肤。  
河豚头不在盘中，稍稍减少了食客的罪恶感。因为眼睛也有毒，比起美杜莎更可怖。  
待店员离开后，刘禹锡说：“我如果是女的不想当女老板——”那语气似乎要发什么高论，柳宗元把目光从试图卷皮的筷子上挪开，然而他只是头脑发热，因此心虚地咳了一声，接着说，“当交际花不错，不过我不要是最放纵的那个，该怎么做到呢，所以要有个更浪的好闺蜜，但又不会互相抢男人抢女人……”  
“嗯，真是了不起的宏伟志向。我要是女的想成为艾米·诺特。”  
“那你会来我的沙龙坐坐吗？有知名学者的沙龙最棒了！”  
“不仅来，还要辩论赢过所有人。冒昧了，奖品是你吧？”他面不改色地说。刘禹锡耳朵都红了，恢复正常之后，才看到柳宗元在渐渐脸红。  
这延迟脸红的属性，给过去平添多少曲折！回顾起来，双向暗恋也是非常胶著甜蜜的阶段：笨拙地往来试探着，一方私底下懊悔是不是说错了话，做了多余的事，自忖劳而无功，不曾想另一方其实被那番言行戳得怦然心动。神明降临在懊恼的人那边，昨天是他今天又跳到他。傻里傻气的兜兜绕绕，拉锯循环很多遍。室友都注意到他们每晚对着手机屏幕痴笑，连外人也以为他俩早就在一起了，身在庐山却总是为了各种脑回路清奇的误读，深感人生每况愈下，灰暗无望。次日相见于食堂，相见于排练室，仿佛霎时发了满头的汗，视野洗濯得灵醒鲜妍，什么病症都长了翅膀飞走了，抬头就有金色的幸福的太阳雨琳琅洒落，道是无晴却有晴。但暧昧的万事都不如交往最好。  
“没想到河豚白子和鮟鱇鱼肝难分伯仲，难怪有人会为了一尝剧毒的河豚肝而丧命。”  
“吃点秧草，跟河豚是绝配。”柳宗元夹菜喂他。白烧汤汁中的绿蔬胜过莼菜和豌豆苗，河豚肉也比他叫得出名字的鱼类更美味，以至于他没发现这是首次情侣式喂饭。

闲逛夜景，在暗掉的路灯下，柳宗元站定了，说道：“想回去了。”  
“是觉得无聊或者身体哪里不好受吗？”  
“想做。”  
“难道吃白子有这种功效？立竿见影？”意指河豚白子即是河豚的精巢。他笑着把他拉进怀里。  
“不是白子。”停顿，打车软件很快响应了，“前天和今天，出门前都有清洗过那里。不确定什么时候会发生，不如跟着感觉走。”  
刘禹锡的意识霍然轰鸣，不记得自己说了什么。兴奋，惊讶，急切，心慌意乱？最差的情况是表达感谢吧，那可就逊爆了。在网约车上异常沉默，望向窗外，不怎么看他，好像多看几眼就能犯下傻事。只是手重重地握在一起，青色的血管脉搏澎湃。  
刚回房间，刘禹锡便将他面向门按住，黑暗中从身后突袭，唇舌纠缠。冷静如柳宗元都有些惊慌了：“去床上，梦得……”  
“我并不打算在门口做什么。”他摸到内裤上球腺液的湿斑，围着打转，“只是，最喜欢的人在大街上忽然说，早上起床后有专门浣洗某个地方。我当时的心情就像你现在。多么希望是在宾馆里听到你的秘密。”  
刘禹锡打开了灯，把他抱起来。柳宗元双腿环住他的腰际，额头相抵着喘匀了气，意料之外显得很服帖的样子。对着眼前的景色，他实在难以自持。  
格外黏腻，沿路吻到了床边。迫不及待扯开皮带，褪除衣裤的障碍。面对面坐抱，两柱欲望相挨，握持着，挤蹭着，柳宗元向后弓起，还不忘抓衬衫过来挡住急湍。他可不想在石楠气息里过夜。仓猝泻完火，准备去浴室，刘禹锡才看到他脱下淡灰色船袜叠好，气血上涌。太色了，居然是穿着袜子来的。

在身体上一圈一圈抹开沐浴露，水汽氤氲。刘禹锡从背后捻着他胸前的茱萸，不太好意思地说：“不该一起洗澡的。”虽然丝毫没有想停止的念头。岔开了腿，私下庆幸昨天没有亲热，弹药储量先射两发再吃主菜也不妨事。柳宗元用大腿缝牢牢锁住他半勃的阴茎，腰胯前后扭动，也将自己的前端送入他的右手中。“子厚好有兴致，主动玩这个……本以为要再过几个月，你才会让我操你，等会要抓着腰狠狠操哭你……子厚……”不加掩饰的荤话，压低的声线带有毛边，刮得听者心痒难耐。

折腾良久，回到软床。充裕地漫游，在岸边等待潮涨。彼此吻遍全身，从床的南边翻滚到北边，连会阴和膝盖内侧都吻得足够。刘禹锡把枕头垫到他的腰底，扩张是最有耐性的，认真喂到让他能好好衔住三根手指，勾起来，分开些许，戳刺出啵啾的水声。抽离后也顺势向微微张开的穴口添进润滑，看着一点点泡沫被挤了出来。  
“可不可以不戴保险套啊？”语尾上扬，染了些任性撒娇的意味。塑料小包装倒是预先放在近处。  
柳宗元吻向他的喉结，投降地叹道：“医生，你说了算。”  
他简直无法招架，动情地顺着缝隙摩擦，气息渐趋急促。满满涂好凉爽的冈本润滑剂，“开始了哦。”  
为了进入柳宗元，不得不强硬地闯过最为艰涩的穴口。肉贴肉停留半晌，探到某个深度，一阵痉挛的斥力密密匝匝绞紧了甬道。同时低呼出声，他亲了亲身下人的眼睛给予安抚，发起慢而浅的动作。退到让括约肌吮住冠状沟，再有分寸地挺进，填回到刚才被阻滞的地方。柳宗元从未如此手足无措，看起来颇为脆弱，失去了对自我的掌控。游乐园海盗船起起落落，发胀的蚀啮的异物感，狼狈的欢畅的排泄感，交替夹击——最强烈的体验是羞耻。  
刘禹锡被负疚攫住：“是不是很难受？”  
“主要是奇怪的触感……向外会比较舒服。”抛开怪异来看，后庭的驰张赋予一种全新的感官，不属于固有常识，难以定义，所以令人晕眩。在彩虹里分明看到第八种颜色，尝到某种新式饮料，知道它即将成为暨咖啡、茶、可可之后的世界第四大饮品，或者是拥有了新的味觉维度——他特别像乍乍觉醒了甜味味蕾的一只猫科动物，潜伏丛林，对糖山的影子又惶恐又心折。  
“那就集中去体会舒服的感觉。我的子厚最勇敢了。”  
他尽量放松腰腿，随着节奏呼吸，用内部的肌肉配合，去接纳、去排搡、去汲取。又过了几分钟，柳宗元终于领略到了快乐，明白了为什么别的情侣会热衷于这件事。极尽缱绻的甘美从结合处缓缓浮升，红熟果肉的马眼分泌出清亮的春水，腹部濡湿了一小滩，连肚脐也汪着水。在克制的进进出出里他融化了，暖洋洋而欢洽的，涣散的，冰雪消融。记起古埃及神话，心脏和真理的羽毛放在天平两侧。如今心脏加剧跳动着，泵出令人凌空的鲜血，一切反而比羽毛更轻盈。他在失神中揽住身上的人，呻吟不已，直到被刘禹锡期待的语调唤回：“子厚……我要进去更多，”半张俊朗的脸暂时沉进了枕头里，瓮声瓮气的，“再等就坏掉了。我想要你。”  
柳宗元扶着他的髋部，觉得太快太过分了便轻轻推拒。耳鬓厮磨，两个人都是稚拙又赤诚得要命，在脖颈嘬下湿漉漉的印记，交换着无意义的絮语。就这样用手牵引距离，调节速度，经过大约四十次迂深的来回，柳宗元决意完全打开，在刘禹锡询问的眼神里，仍然笃定按住他的胯，任他全根没入。迎合直至底部，蹙起眉头发出遂愿的喟叹，旋即又被裹进炽热的吻。喉间低喃也从骨骼传导进耳朵，怎么听都听不够。  
“会疼吗？”刘禹锡爱得心都快要碎了。  
“一直在疼，”看到他的表情，不禁粲然轻笑，眼眸星光荧荧，“可是也有享受。你呢？”  
“像是小心翼翼浸进梦中的温泉。”他答道，鱼尾拨剌过去，“……尤其被你那么吸着，真的好受用。”如果可以，今生今世都不想让别人窥见柳宗元耽溺的样子。他非常乐意为之努力，为之交付出某些方面的自由。  
退出大半，加了许多润滑，又全部浸没，靠得不能更近。然后只控制分身抬起，再抬起，充满调笑。  
“刘二十八——”略带羞恼的语气。  
“能感觉到啊，这么敏感，好过瘾……感受我……”  
他开始轻捷抽插，在上方发出撩人的叫床声，有时会加大幅度用力干两三下，每次每次都要到最里面，不愿意离开似的。  
对身体的赞美。  
往右边，你的右边。  
明早的行程让它搁浅吧。  
中学时就该在体育馆旁边的情侣圣地做爱。  
柳宗元感觉自己不停地被肉棒撑开，被拆解掉，辨不清周围空气在变得很稀薄还是很稠密，缺氧亦是醉氧。怪异感如同粗砺的礁石还在原处，峰棱锐利。可是雷声阗阗的海浪拍打上来，过往的人生里，从来没有想过藉由被进入而获得越发沉沦的心理快感。

忽然，柳宗元捂住囊袋，抹着、上提着，刘禹锡能看到背面的纹路。  
“真可爱，在做什么？”  
“变快了，会撞到……”腿被抬起来，他看到自己的性器甩动。  
刘禹锡将他腰下的枕头调整位置，同时因为他没直说而有点赌气。假如这时把食指塞入柳宗元的口中搅拌，上下同时掠取最柔软的内膜，与舌吻的占据不同，能够好整以暇欣赏他的反应……目前舍不得这样去做，光是想象也令他几欲泄身。他险些要自嘲，世界上还会有谁和他一样，正在研磨所爱之人又紧又热的地方，却还是遭到普通的性幻想的折磨。

情浓之际，每一下都撤到挤压柳宗元的敏感点，再捅开肉壁的皱褶杵进去，使劲杵到最深处。双膝负荷着体重与力道，但他不在意，也感觉不到大臂被抓伤。兴奋到连接吻都顾不上了，因为亲吻会迫使他暂停猛烈的攻势，他还没有足够的经验与技巧，缺乏熟练的肌肉记忆，不能周全照应两端的刺激。此时此刻，他只想高踞着，挺动腰臀驰骋，彻底占有，享用最下流的情欲。宽阔的房间中萦绕的是撞击声和靡靡的喘息。  
“嗯唔……梦得，你好会顶，梦得……”柳宗元不时向后仰去，两条腿被捣得轻晃着，脚趾蜷曲。他有合拢过，但不知为什么如果夹住刘禹锡的腰，全身都会不听使唤地颤抖，只能将腿敞开，在焦灼的煎熬里已经敞到了色气的角度。想到身上人对这些心思举止是饱览无余的，更是困窘。不再是被侵略的疼痛，取而代之的是体内蓄积着发麻的酸痛，像用漏电的指腹碾榨每一颗石榴籽的水分，累得发软发青，许许多多细小的电火花霹雳游走，又有些奇异的满足。现在的刘禹锡在他眼里性感极了，旺盛，煌煌，容光焕发，双瞳为爱欲燃亮。在最亲密的床头灯的流照里，周身蒙了一层飞金的薄汗。又后知后觉想到正是自己的甬道，让他所有的筋膂都专注地紧绷着，让他甚至可以更加性感，于是脸颊烧烫。皮肤白皙，到胸口都泛着红。  
“好想射在里面……”  
“你可以……可以做任何事。”仿佛能听到那番心音，刘禹锡的话语恰好给了他一个机会，能够纵容恋人的机会。  
得到允许，他心无旁骛奔向极乐的终点，摆脱了所有的保留和顾忌。只有在最后冲锋才至于这样，做不得假，性本身在这个关头是最真实的，也最蛮暴。柳宗元叫喊着，近乎澹妄，恨不得相拥跌进黑洞，放任脑内啡保持在沸聒的状态通往永恒的尽头。欢娱与死亡，果然是同张牌的正反花色。断片了几秒，浊白射出，而后是透明的粘液淌下来，水管的抖擞中掺杂着类似于失禁的难堪，交感神经与副交感神经混乱搭界。  
刘禹锡也在剧烈的收缩里释放进了肠道，若有所悟想起大一的教材正经写道，男性射精通常分为3-9股，于是和几个同学互相调侃为“九股哥”，没想到成真了，也许还不止。恋恋不舍继续律动，搅得一些精液和润滑咕滋咕滋外溢。他半软了才慢慢拔起，拿纸巾为神游方外的柳宗元擦拭，把落在胸膛的那部分白色舔干净，也坏心眼地爱抚尚未平复的身躯，惹起阵阵诱人的颤栗。忍不住扑了上去，用牙齿咬膝盖，咬腰侧，毛蓬蓬的头发蹭得痒酥酥的，如同混沌未凿的贪玩幼兽，乐见对方躲闪告饶。

“再来一次吧。”刘禹锡在事后甜吻的间隙提议。两人难分难舍的劲头，像要把肆意时遗落的吻都追偿回来。  
“做完才觉得里面不行了……”不行了，受不了，搓在掌心搓烂皮的柿子，浆酢淋漓。柳宗元感到人类惯性上描述相关体验的词汇多么贫乏，尽管语言在这种场合并不重要。  
“刚刚还说我可以做任何事，尖叫着说爱死我了，”他用鼻梁蹭着他调笑，“没办法，我也爱你爱得要死，所以只好等到下次你愿意的时候啦。”  
可是柳宗元套弄起了他的关键，另一只手逗着乳首。他心尖闪过欣喜的光芒，半睁着眼，惬意回味之前的种种。  
后方又有残余的液体窜涌，很糟糕的湿润感，柳宗元忙手忙脚擦干净。耳边传来熟悉的笑声：“不用帮我了。好饿，叫客房服务吃些东西吧。”  
“你先看看菜单，我冲个澡就来。还是说，一起？”柳宗元埋进他的颈窝，深深吸了一口气，刘禹锡也伏在发间嗅来嗅去，相视而笑。其实闻不到可以被普鲁斯特效应所铭刻的特殊气味，但是很安心。

“诶，没有小蛋糕。只做生日蛋糕。”  
“……庆祝结束童贞的仪式吗？有焦糖布丁。这里的酒就免了，香槟或者红酒可以明天下山去选。”  
刘禹锡赞许地说：“不愧是我的子厚。就是我的。都要牛排套餐？太晚了不能吃碳水。”  
“好的。是你的，没人跟你抢。”歪着头端详他打完电话，“对了，梦得说过要操哭我？”  
他一愣，臊得瞬间盖住了自己：“啊啊啊啊——！！”  
柳宗元隔着被子搂住自家土拨鼠，在被子底下十指相扣，乐得心湖漾开了小朵小朵纤秀的白蘋花，发誓要永远记住此情此景。

**Author's Note:**

> ①刘柳在学校演的话剧是欧洲名著小说，作者黑塞，非常适合刘柳代餐。我写过安利： https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593159/chapters/70076610  
> 最早发布于老福特：  
> https://kkkcjun.lofter.com/post/46db13_1c9abdb2e  
> ②除了衡阳，愚溪和金陵就是刘柳的爱情圣地。尽管柳没去过金陵，刘没去过愚溪。  
> ③“三百年前同去王府”的梦，是指萧衍谢脁去随王府就职。491年的萧谢和792年考试793年放榜的刘柳。而且那年的科举诗歌题目出自谢脁。  
> ④文中提到的音乐《Neptune, the Mystic》，像星尘，像萤火： http://music.163.com/song/1458778


End file.
